She's Mine! said the Uchihas
by AoiCherry
Summary: A new girl, Sakura Haruno, is attending Hidden Leaf High. She's an interesting girl, and have drawn the attention of Sasuke Uchiha, a very popular guy at school. What happens when another person falls for her? Talk about chaos. Most likely discontinued.
1. Enter: Sakura Haruno

**I got the idea for this story from one of my classmates. Thanks to him, I was able to create this fanfic! Also, the title for my first chapter, I know it's from the title of the first episode of Naruto (Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!), but I just couldn't resist. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

Enter: Sakura Haruno

"Hey, teme, I heard that we were going to have a new student in our class," said a blond loudmouth.

"Hn, like I care dobe," said the cold, raven haired guy sitting next to him.

"Sigh, you never care teme. At least show some exictement," said Naruto.

"Hn, whatever, dobe."

"Sasuke, Naruto. Stop talking and do your work," said Kakashi from his desk, reading his perverted book as always.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed and went back to his work.

A while later, the door opened slightly, and a girl with pink hair came in followed by the school's principal, Tsunade.

"Ah, so this is our new student, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi. I expect you to take care of her," said Tsunade, then closing the door after going out of the room.

"So, why don't you introduce youself?" offered Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I just moved to Konoha because of my dad's new job. I used to live in Suna, and I have some great friends there. I hope I'll have a great time in Konoha too, and I hope I won't be a burden to you all," she said.

"Hm. Ok Sakura, you can sit next to... Sasuke." A lot of Sasuke's fangirls groaned and threw complaints at Kakashi and insults at Sakura. Both of them ignored the desperate fangirls. Kakashi continued, "He's the one sitting beside the blond boy with the whiskers on his face," said Kakashi.

"These aren't whiskers!" yelled Naruto. The whole class burst into laughter.

"Hn, they sure do look like whiskers, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme!" retorted Naruto.

_"Ha ha! I'm thinking that blond boy is a funny one!" _thought Sakura.

**_"Yeah, but just look at Sasuke! He's hot! You should go for her girl!" _**said Inner Sakura.

_"Nah, I don't think so. I'm not really interested in him anyway."_

Sakura went to sit in her assigned seat. Naruto, as always, introduced himself, trying to make a new friend.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" he said.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto," said Sakura.

_"She's cute,"_ thought Sasuke.

**_"Cute? Try gorgeous!" _**said Inner Sasuke.

_"Where the heck did you come from?"_

**_"I'm your Inner Self. I can appear anytime I want."_**

_"Hn, whatever."_

"You're Sasuke right?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, yeah."

"His full name is Sasuke Uchiha!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you three better get working or I'll have to separate you."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," apologized Sakura.

_"Sakura's cute and intersting. She isn't like those other girls who just cling onto me."_

**_"Hell yeah she's intersting! She's hot!"_**

_"She's not interested in me!"_

**_"So? Get her! Girls would drool over you!"_**

_"I really don't want to."_

**_"Come on! She's not like other girls!"_**

_"I'm not going to get her and that's final!"_

**_"..."_**

_"Thank you!"_

* * *

After Kakashi's class

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? What's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you've met any other girls," said Naruto.

"Dobe, she just survived Kakashi's class. This is only second period," said Sasuke.

"Just because you're such an ice cube, teme, doesn't mean that Sakura chan hasn't found any new friends!" said Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, I haven't found any new friends," said Sakura.

"Oh, then I can introduce some of our friends to you sometime," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto. You're making my life here easier," said Sakura.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn, we'd better get to our next class," said Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, what's your next class?"

"It's Science," Sakura said.

"Oh, too bad. Sasuke-teme and my next class is P.E," said Naruto, "But I'm sure we'll have some classes together!"

"Sure, Naruto. Thanks for making my life at this school a bit easier," said Sakura.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**I know that this first chapter is kinda like the first chapter of "Sakura Has a What?!". Sorry about that. I'm gonna make this story a triangle, two guys fighting for Sakura. You'll see who they are in later chapters! Review and tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Sakura's Day and Someone She Meets

**I guess I'm gonna introduce some new friends for Sakura-chan. I don't know if this chap's gonna be short, but don't kill me if it is!**

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

Sakura's Day and Someone She Meets

Sakura walked in the Science room, and saw that the room was already filled with students, but no teacher.

_"So, does this mean that I'm not late?" _thought Sakura.

Just after she entered the room, a woman with red eyes and black hair walked in right after her.

"You must be the new student," said Kurenai.

"Yes."

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. Everyone, this is our new student, Sakura Haruno," said Kurenai.

"Sakura, you can sit wherever there is an empty seat in the class," said Kurenai.

"Yes," said Sakura.

Sakura scanned the room and picked a seat between two girls. One with brown hair put up into two buns on top of her head, and the other with dirty blond hair tied back into four spiky ponytails. Sakura sat in down in her seat.

"Hi Sakura. I'm TenTen. Nice to have you here," said the girl with two buns.

"I'm Temari. Nice to meet you, Sakura," said the one with blond hair.

"Nice to meet you two," said Sakura.

_"Wow, it's only my first day and I already made like, four new friends. Although, I don't know if I should consider Sasuke a friend, since he barely speaks to me," _thought Sakura.

Surprisingly for Sakura, Science class went by pretty fast.

"Hey Sakura! Where are you going after this class?" asked TenTen.

"Um, my next class is art," said Sakura.

"I have the same class," said Temari.

"I got P.E next," said TenTen.

"So, we'll see you later TenTen," said Temari, heading off to art with Sakura.

"See ya guys!" said TenTen.

* * *

At Art

"There're empty seats there, Sakura," said Temari.

When the two sat down, they saw two shadows looming over them.

"Huh? Naruto and Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Mind if we sit here?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, I don't mind," said Sakura, "Oh, and this is Temari."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto.

"Nice meeting you too, Naruto, and I think the ice cube beside you is Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Temari.

"Ha ha! That's right," said Naruto.

"Hm, thought so. I always hear a lot of girls talking about Sasuke-this, Sasuke-that," said Temari.

"That's teme all right," said Naruto.

"Hn, shut it dobe," said Sasuke.

**_"Is it me, or does Sakura look cuter than I first period?" _**asked Inner Sasuke.

_"It must be you," _replied/thought Sasuke.

**_"Come on, you have to admit it, she's hot!" _**said Inner Sasuke.

_"Hn, stop bothering me," _said/thought Sasuke.

"Hello class, un. I'm sorry if I'm a little late, un," said Deidara.

_"WTF? Is it just me or does the sensei look like a girl?" _thought Sakura.

"That's Deidara-sensei, all right. Yes, I know he kinda looks like a girl," said/whispered Temari to Sakura.

"I see," said Sakura, trying not to laugh.

"Today, you'll all be starting your art project, un. Making a sculpture of your choice out of anything you choose, un," said Deidara. "You'll have about a week and a half to complete it, un."

* * *

After Art Class

"Why does Deidara-sensei always add 'un' after he finishes a sentence?" asked Sakura.

"Dunno, he always does that," said Temari. (AN: Naruto and Sasuke have already ran off to their next class.)

"Oh, by the way, what do you have after this?" asked Sakura.

"I have Social Studies," said Temari.

"Oh, I got P.E," said Sakura.

"You can find the gym right?" asked Temari.

"Of course I can! I'm not dumb!" said Sakura.

"Ok, ok, just testing you," said Temari, walking off to her class.

_"I'd better hurry too,"_ thought Sakura, running outside the school to the gym.

While running through the corridors, she accidentaly bumped into a guy, and fell down, on her butt.

"Ow, I'm so sorry. I was just rushing to my next class and..." Sakura gaped at the boy whom she bumped into.

_"Sasuke? No, this guy doesn't have spiky hair like him. Who is he?" _thought Sakura.

* * *

**Ok, judging from the title, I'm sure you, readers, can figure out who he is. If you can't then you're really stupid. Ha ha. Just kidding :P. Read and Review!  
**


	3. Itachi Uchiha?

**I'm bringing the jealousy in really REALLY SOON! I'm not sure if I should bring it in this chapter! Well, you'll see when you read it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! (Sometimes I forget to write disclaimers...)**

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

Itachi Uchiha?

_"Who is he? He looks a lot like Sasuke," _thought Sakura.

Sakura got off the ground and apologized again to the boy.

"Hm? Are you the new student?" he asked.

_"Wha..? How did he know about me? We're not in the same class," _thought Sakura.

"Um, yes, but how did you know about me?" asked Sakura.

"My little brother told me that they had a new student in their class. He said you were unique," he said.

"Little brother?" asked Sakura.

"My little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi.

_"I didn't know Sasuke had an older brother," _thought Sakura.

**_"Who cares? He's hot!" _**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura ignored her Inner Self.

"Um, nice meeting you Itachi-san. I'm Sakura Haruno. And if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my next class now," said Sakura.

"Hn, fine," said Itachi.

_"Sasuke's right. She is unique. Most girls would just ask me out or flirt with me, annoying. This girl I'm guessing hasn't fallen for Sasuke." _thought Itachi.

* * *

At P.E class with Sakura

_"Sigh, why can't I stop thinking about Itachi?" _thought Sakura.

**_"Can it be cuz you like him, girl?" _**asked Inner Sakura.

_"No! I just met him!"_ said/thought Sakura.

**_"You're in denial," _**said Inner Sakura.

_"Whatever. Anyway, what's he doing here? If he's Sasuke's older brother, then shouldn't he be in college or something?" _thought/said Sakura to her Inner.

**_"Can he be a TA?" _**said Inner Sakura. (AN: TA means Teacher's Assistant.)

_"Sigh I should've asked him that," _thought Sakura.

"All right my youthful students! Let's start off P.E class with 20 laps around the gym!" shouted Gai.

"That is too little Gai-sensei! I will to 30 laps around the gym!" spoke up Lee.

"Lee! My favorite student!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

As the two ran in slow motion towards each other and hugged, there was a sunset in the background.

_"What the...?! This is making me sick!" _thought Sakura.

**_"Do you think you're the only one?" _**asked Inner Sakura.

"Alright! So you all will do 30 laps around the gym. Now go forth my youthful students!" said Gai striking his "nice guy" pose.

Groans from fellow students were heard, as they started on their 30 laps.

_"Stupid loudmouth, spandex wearing freak!" _thought Sakura.

**_"You said it!" _**said Inner Sakura.

After running 30 laps

"**Pant Pant** I "**pant** just **pant** might **pant** kill **pant** that **pant **green **pant** freak!" said Sakura.

Fortunately, Sakura survived the P.E class for today.

* * *

Lunch

"Temari! TenTen! Wait!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Wanna sit together for lunch?" asked Temari.

"Uh, sure!" said Sakura.

After getting their lunches, they sat down at a random table and started eating.

"Hey, TenTen, Temari, do you know Itachi Uchiha?" asked Sakura.

"Itachi? Sure we do. A lot of girls here are after him too, just like they're after Sasuke. Take Ino and Karin, for example. They're too obsessed with Sasuke, and if they can't attract his attention, they go after Itachi," said Temari.

"In other words, bitches," said TenTen.

"O...k, but what's Itachi doing here? I thought he would be in college or something," said Sakura.

"Well, he finished college already," said TenTen.

"WHAT?!" said a very surprised Sakura.

"He's known as a prodigy in his family. Since he's already finished college, he's working here as a TA," said Temari.

**_"Ha! Y'see? I'm right!" _**said Inner Sakura.

_"Shut it!" _said Sakura.

"I see," said Sakura.

"Anyway, you shouldn't bother yourself with that. I can tell you're not one of those slutty bitches," said Temari.

"Yep," said TenTen.

"Thanks for the info guys," said Sakura.

With the guys 

"Hey, teme," whispered Naruto.

"What dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Did you notice that Neji and Shikamaru's been staring at TenTen and Temari all this time?" asked Naruto.

Unfortunately for poor Naruto, both Neji and Shikamaru heard him, and they both whacked him on the head.

"Owwww! What did ya do that for?!" asked Naruto.

"Hn," said Neji.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"What is with you two?" asked Naruto.

While Naruto was arguing with Neji and Shikamaru, Sasuke directed his attention to a certain pink hair new comer.

_"Damn, why am I staring at her?" _thought Sasuke.

**_"Face it, you're falling for her," _**said Inner Sasuke.

_"No, I'm not. And why the heck is Itachi staring at Sakura?!" _thought a slightly enraged Sasuke.

True enough, Itachi WAS looking at Sakura. His eyes slightly wandered from Sakura to Sasuke.

_"Hm? Is Sasuke staring at Sakura? Heh, maybe Sasuke's falling for Sakura?" _thought Itachi.

_"Please don't tell me Itachi's also falling for Sakura," _thought Sasuke.

**_"If he is, then he's got some competition to deal with!" _**said Inner Sasuke.

_"Would you stop that!" _said/thought Sasuke.

"Hey, teme, Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hn, stop waving your hand in my face dobe!" said Sasuke, slapping Naruto's hand away.

"Hey, you were spacing out! What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing," said Sasuke.

_"Is he falling in love with Sakura-chan?" _thought Naruto, _"This is gonna be fun! This is the first time I've seen teme fall for a girl!" _

_"Itachi/Sasuke, Sakura's mine!" _thought the two Uchiha brothers.

* * *

**Ok, there WAS I think a bit of OOC ness at the end. If you didn't like that, then sorry. I just had to put it in! Read and Review please!  
**


	4. School Play Sign Up

**I am soooooooooo sorry I havn't updated in a while!! It's all because of something called SCHOOL! Oh, by the way, I got the idea for this chappie from a manga named "Mamotte!Lollipop". I hope you're gonna enjoy this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

School Play Sign Up

"What?! A play? Based on 'Snow White'?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I heard you could sign up for the play," said TenTen.

"You should sign up for the part of Snow White, Sakura," said Temari.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I suck at acting, plus, I havn't had my first kiss yet!" said Sakura.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. And I doubt they'll make the 'prince' really kiss you," said Temari.

"Stop resisiting, and come with us," said TenTen, dragging Sakura along with Temari.

"Hey!! Stop!! I said I won't sign up!" said Sakura, trying to wriggle out of TenTen and Temari's grasps.

"Too late now, Sakura," said TenTen.

"Got her name on the sheet," said Temari.

"Great," said Sakura, sarcastically.

"Come on Sakura, it really can't be that bad," said TenTen.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sakura.

"Ok, it says tryouts are on Thursday and DON'T BE LATE!" said Temari.

"Uh oh," said TenTen, scanning the list.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Looks like bitches Karin and Ino signed up too."

"Pft. Like they'll get the main part," said Temari.

"Um, maybe I should just not go to the tryouts," said Sakura.

"Hell no! Are you kidding me? You'll get Snow White's part for sure!" said Temari.

"Plus, both of us'll be with you on Thursday to see if you really go to the tryouts," said TenTen.

"Uh, ugh!" said Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura, time to get to class," said TenTen.

With Sasuke a while after the girls had left

_"Hmmm... I heard that we could try out for a school play, but I really don't want to end up with Ino, or worse, Karin in the play. I wonder if Sakura has signed up?" _thought Sasuke.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother, Sasuke."

"Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"If you really wanna know, I just signed up for the school play," said Itachi.

"Pft. You? In a play? This should be fun," said Sasuke.

"You really shouldn't be laughing at me Sasuke. You'll see why," said Itachi, walking away from Sasuke.

After Itachi left, Sasuke took a look at the sign up sheet.

_"What the... Sakura signed up? Heh, so that was the reason. He's not gonna win this!" _thought Sasuke, as he also scribbled on the sheet.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

_"Oh shit, don't tell me that's..." _

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Sasuke began to run for his pretty life.

"Sasuke-kun!! Go out with meeee!!" shreiked Ino.

"NO! Sasuke-kun!! Ignore the ugly blond, go out with ME!" yelled Karin.

"Who're you callin ugly, you red head geek!" shouted Ino.

"Go crawl in a hole, pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!" shouted Karin.

_"Those two bitches just won't leave me alone!" _thought Sasuke.

**_"If they weren't girls, I know you/I would've hit them already,"_ **said Inner Sasuke.

_"Hell yeah. Wait, then that would make them gay?"_

_**"Whatever, just keep running!"**_

_"I know! Sigh, stupid sluts! I really hope Sakura gets the part of Snow White."_

* * *

**Um... Sorry if the chappie's too short, but I just wanna save the other fun parts for future chapters! R&R!**


	5. Tryouts

**I'm trying to update while I have time right now!! I'm currently smashed with homework, and my mom's freaking out a bit on my report card... TT_TT Forgive me if I'm slacking off in my updates right now. Sorry!**

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

Tryouts

Yes, today's the day of the tryouts for the school play. Of course, Sakura was trying to escape from TenTen and Temari, not wanting to be part of the school play. She tried sneaking away from them and hiding in the girls' bathroom, but unfortunately for her, they always seem to find or catch up with her.

"TenTen! Temari! Can you guys not drag me to the tryouts?!" shouted Sakura, as she struggled to get out of her two friends' grasps.

"Nope, you're gonna get your butt in there, and get that main part! This opportunity shouldn't be wasted on two bitches," said Temari.

"She's right, y'know," said TenTen.

"Hold up, why didin't you guys sign up?" asked Sakura.

"Cuz I got a date with Shikamaru!" said Temari, nearly squealing.

"I'm gonna practice archery with Neji," said TenTen, trying to hide her excitement.

_"Wow, looks like both of them gets to spend some time with the guys they like," _thought Sakura.

**_"Heh, and who do WE like?" _**asked Inner Sakura.

_"Nobody," _thought/said Sakura to Inner Sakura.

**_"Ohhhhhh reeeeeaaaaalllllyyy???" _**asked Inner Sakura.

_"Uh, yea?" _

**"I can think of two certain brothers you seem to be falling for."**

_"You don't mean..."_

_**"That's right! Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha!"**_

_"I am NOT falling for any of them."_

_**"You're in denial!"**_

_"Shut up!"_

"Sakura, Sakura! Go in!" said TenTen pushing the pink haired girl inside the room for the play tryouts.

"Don't leave me!" said Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura, I'm sure you won't have such a bad time," said Temari.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll get THE part," said TenTen.

_"Aw shit!" _Sakura mentally cursed.

"Alright, my name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm expecting all of you to go all out in today's tryouts! You'll get the part you're worthy of, and there will be NO complaining whatsoever!" yelled Anko.

_"Sh-She's scary," _thought Sakura.

**_"Uh-uh. VERY scary. She's gonna run us to death, to perfection if we EVER make the main part," _**said Inner Sakura.

_"You got that right," _thought/said Sakura.

"Now, I'm going to be handing out the scripts, and I expect you to perform this with feeling and expression! First, write your name on a piece of paper that I'm also going to be passing out, and put it in this box," said Anko, gesturing to a small box beside her on a small table.

"I also expect you to try to memorize the lines RIGHT NOW! In the meantime, I'm going to be seperating you into groups to see which part would be best for you. Now, start working!" ordered Anko.

_"What the...? She expects us to memorize the lines NOW?! She's crazy!"_ thought Sakura.

**_"Just start reading!" _**said Inner Sakura.

"Alright, I've finished separating you all into the major parts, and now I expect some action from you!" ordered Anko.

_"Yikes, I think I'm gonna die young," _thought Sakura.

"First up: Ino Yamanaka as Snow White, Kiba Inuzuka as the prince, and Karin Kimashi as the witch," said Anko. (AN: I made up a last name for the slut, Karin. I really can't imagine Ino as Snow White, though... lol.)

Kiba performed quite well, even KARIN could play the part of the wicked witch. But Ino. Let's just say that when Ino's performance ended, the onlookers all had relieved faces.

"Ino! You absouloutely cannot be in the play! So, now, get out of this room!" shouted Anko.

"WHAT?! Who in the world could possibly play the part of Snow White better than moi? Anyway, I want to be a part of this with Sasu..."

"I don't care what you say Yamanaka, get out of this room this instant!" bellowed Anko.

Ino, terrified, ran out of the room immediately. (AN: Awww, poor little pig... NOT!)

"Second is...." Anko kept checking off names, and kicking people out of the room.

_"*Sigh*, isn't there anyone in the room who can perform like a real actor or actress? Well, I've thought that Sasuke might make a good prince. I'll just watch the last performance, and post the results tomorrow," _thought Anko.

"All right, now for the last group. Sakura Haruno as Snow White, Itachi Uchiha as the prince, and Ami Yokane as the witch." (AN: I made up that last name for the bitch Ami too.)

As they performed, the audience was awestruck by Sakura's performance, and Itachi's fluency. Ami kept messing it up, however.

_"Hmmm, so far, Haruno's the only one who has the talents for the main character of this play. But, I can't decide whether to put Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha as the prince. I'm sure Kimashi (Karin) can play the part of the witch," _thought Anko.

The performance ended, and everyone filed out of the room. Anko called Sakura to come to her.

"You have great talent, Haruno. I'm pretty sure you can handle the part of Snow White," Anko said to Sakura.

"Uh? Really? Thanks Anko-sensei," said Sakura.

"Just call me Anko."

"Um, ok, then call me Sakura."

"Hm, fair enough. You did a great job today, Sakura," praised Anko.

"Thanks again, Anko. Um, I have to go now. See ya!"

"See ya Sakura!"

**_"Hell yeah! We kicked butt!" _**Inner Sakura cried in triumph.

_"I think TenTen and Temari did the right thing dragging me into the play," _thought/said Sakura.

**_"Hell yeah they did!"_**

_"I wonder who's gonna be the prince though."_

_**"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see."**_

_"Yeah. I hope I don't end up with some one I really don't want to end up with, though."_

_**"True, just wait and see. Wait and see." **_

* * *

**Hm.... Is this chappie good? I dunno, let me hear your opinions! Review plz!**


	6. The Results are Out!

**I am sorry, but I am trying to update as much as I can. Stupid homework! Who the heck created homework anyway? Oh, I and I got the idea about the 'Snow White' play from a manga called 'Mamotte!Lollipop'. I'm gonna write a similar scene in the manga, maybe in the next chappie. **

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

The Results are Out!

"Hey, Sakura!" called TenTen.

"Yeah?"

"I heard from Temari who heard from Shikamaru who heard from Naruto who heard from Hinata that you rocked during the tryouts!" said TenTen all in one breath.

"Eh... so?" asked Sakura.

"So?! You're sure to get the part girl!"

"Yeah... By the way, you and Temari were right. I really did have fun, well, kinda, at the tryouts," said Sakura.

"Heh, we knew you would!" said TenTen.

"Hey, the results are gonna be out at the end of the day, right?"

"Yeah. I can come with you to check it out," offered TenTen.

"No thanks TenTen. I wouldn't want you to waste your time with me. Go practice with Neji," said Sakura.

"U-Um, right."

"Come on, TenTen, lets go to class."

(Brrrriiiinnnngggg!!!)

"Where's Sakura, TenTen?" asked Temari.

"She's gone to look at the results for the play," answered TenTen.

"Oh, yeah."

With Sakura

_"Damn! There are so many fucking people here!"_ Sakura thought angrily.

She managed to push her way through the crowd, and scanned the list.

First Practice is on Tuesday

Snow White: Sakura Haruno  
The Prince: Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha (Hasn't been decided yet.)  
The Wicked Queen: Karin Kimashi  
The Hunter: Kiba Inuzuka

(And the list goes on and on...)

_"Eh? Itachi or Sasuke? Hasn't been decided?" _thought Sakura.

**_"Well, I guess that's not surprising, since they both did outstanding in the tryouts," _**said Inner Sakura.

_"That's true," _said Sakura.

Sakura pushed her way out of the crowd again, and got out of the throng. She soon found herself face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke, you here to see the results?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, yeah. Have you?"

"Yeah, I got the part of Snow White..."

_**"Yes! Just as I thought!"** _yelled Inner Sasuke.

_"Let her finish!" _replied/thought Sasuke.

"... And either you or Itachi are gonna get the part of the prince. Anko hasn't decided yet. And the 'witch' is gonna be Karin," finished Sakura.

**_"WTF?! Either me or Itachi?! We can't lose! Seriously!" _**yelled Inner Sasuke.

_"Shut up, and calm down! We are NOT gonna lose! Not to Itachi!"_

"Sakura, and Sasuke too, have you both seen the results?" asked Itachi coming up to them.

"Um, yeah. Have you, Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to."

"Don't bother, I'll tell you right now," hissed Sasuke.

"It's ok, I'll tell him," said Sakura."I'm Snow White, Karin's the witch, Kiba's the hunter, and either you or Sasuke are going to be the Prince."

_"Hm, so Sasuke and I are gonna have to compete," _thought Itachi. _"Hn, Sasuke's never gonna beat me."_

"Oh, and our first practice is gonna be on Tuesday. I think it would be better if both you and Sasuke come, Itachi," said Sakura.

"You don't have to worry about me, Sakura. I'll show up at the practice," said Itachi, placing his arm around Sakura's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't taking this calmly. He was fuming and exploding inside. On the outside, his eyes showed that he was upset, and sad.

_**"Y'know what I want to do right now? Get a metal pole and hit Itachi right on the head!!!"** _yelled Inner Sasuke.

_"You don't need to say that again!" _said/thought Sasuke.

Sakura, meanwhile, was blushing like crazy.

_"Why am I feeling like this? My heart's pounding a million miles per hour!" _thought Sakura.

**_"It's obvious. You're falling for Itachi, girl," _**said Inner Sakura.

_"I can't be falling for Itachi. It's just not possible."_

_**"Then how come you're having butterflies in you stomach?"**_

_"Look at Sasuke. His eyes. I feel kinda strange."_

_**"It looks like you fell for both Uchihas."**_

_"No way! That's really not possible!"_

_**"You can say that all you want, but you can't run away from the truth."**_

This time, Sakura ignored her Inner Self.

"U-Um, I-I have to go now. TenTen and Temari might be waiting for me," said Sakura, trying to stay calm and walked away from Itachi and Sasuke.

**_"You do know that TenTen and Temari aren't gonna wait for you, right?" _**asked Inner Sakura.

_"Of course I do, that was just an excuse!" _yelled/thought Sakura to Inner Sakura.

**_"Whatever."_**

_"*Sigh*, am I really falling for both brothers? No, it can't be true. I need to keep my mind off those things," _thought Sakura as she walked home.

* * *

**So? Is this chappie ok? I hope so! :) Read and Review plz!**


	7. The Incident

**Thanks for reviewing, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, Jellykuh, CrystalSak, -Blood of the Cherry Blossom-, Uchihas1010hyuuga, I'm-Akemi-chan, and annonymous blossomnightxoxo!! Here's the next chappie!**

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

The "Incident"

_"*Sigh* Today's the first practice. I wonder whose gonna get the prince's part, Itachi or Sasuke," _thought Sakura, as she walked along side her two friends, TenTen and Temari, who were chattering about their two crushes and soon-to-be boyfriends.

"I always thought Shikamaru was a lazyass, but he was really sweet! He already took me out on three dates!" said Temari.

"And I thought Neji was this pessimistic person, but I saw the side of him he has never revealed before! He asked me out on a date just yesterday when he was practicing shooting with me," said TenTen.

"Sakura, has anyone asked you out yet? Sakura?" asked Temari.

"Huh? Uh, no. Not yet," stammered Sakura.

"Temari, can you come over here with me for a sec?" said TenTen.

"D'you think we should set her up?" whispered TenTen.

"Hm, I think I know two guys who might be in love with her," said Temari, "At times, I saw the way both of them looks at Sakura, and then glares at each other."

"Really?! Who?" asked TenTen.

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," whispered Temari.

"No way!" TenTen shouted. She put her hands over her mouth when Sakura turned her head in their direction.

"You mean the two ice cubes? The two Uchiha brothers?!" TenTen whispered in amazement, "I thought they'd never see the light."

"Me neither, but I have a feeling that the looks those two give Sakura is cuz they're falling for her," said Temari.

"So how should we set them up?" asked TenTen.

"TenTen, which guy are you setting Sakura up with?" asked Temari.

"Both of them of course!"

"And you intend to get Sakura go on dates with each of them?"

"And we'll see which one she likes better."

"Nice."

"Um, what are you guys planning?" asked Sakura when the two grinning girls came back.

"Nothing," said Temari.

"It sure doesn't feel like nothing," said Sakura.

"Trust us, you'll see soon," said TenTen.

"Uh... ok," said Sakura.

(BRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Girls, I gotta go to the practice. See ya!" said Sakura, running off.

"Ok, so when do we set her up first?" asked Temari. Then the two girls started chattering, plotting Sakura's first date.

"Alright, y'all. Let's see you perform your parts now! Hope you won't be slacking off today, OR I'LL FIND NEW PEOPLE TO REPLACE YOU ALL!!" shouted Anko.

_"Yeesh, she's REALLY pushy,"_ thought Sakura.

"Now everyone, get into costume, they're backstage. Oh, and Sasuke Uchiha will be going up first for the part of the prince," said Anko.

Everyone went backstage and got their costumes. Then, people started going into the bathrooms or small closets to change into costume. After eveyone was in costume, Anko ordered them to go backstage, and practice entering and going off stage. Before anyone could start their role, a blackout occured.

Sakura's POV

_"Hm, this dress looks nice." _I thought.

**_"Yep, I agree. Wonder what Itachi and Sasuke will think." _**

_"Shut it, Inner."_

I was just going to the girl's bathroom to try on the dress, but before I could even move, the lights went out.

"Ah, man. Just great," I said out loud.

I tried to walk in the darkness, but my eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness just yet. I was just trying to find my way out, off the stage, but I tripped over something, and fell face first on the floor.

"Oww."

I just sat up, not bothering to walk around anymore. Out of nowhere, I felt a pair of lips brushing right across my lips. Then I heard a thud, well, I think two thuds actually. I brought my fingers to my lips.

That was my first kiss, and I can't even see who kissed me! Dang! But then, the lights came back on. I saw two figures lying face first on the floor, each one on each side of me. My eyes widened when I saw who they were.

_"No freaking way!" _I thought.

Itachi's POV

Stupid blackout, that was really bad timing. I was just standing, and suddenly the lights went out. Very nice. I might as well go off stage.

I tried to feel my way around in the dark. My eyes were adjusting a bit to the darkness, but not much. I don't think I'll ever find my way off stage, but I just kept going. Unfortunately, something was on the floor, a can I think, and I stepped on it. It rolled, and I fell with force, face first, going a bit far. I don't know what happened next, but I was on the floor a second later.

The stupid lights came back on, and when I turned my head, I saw a person beside me, in a dress.

_"This dress, isn't it Snow White's... Sakura! What happened?" _I asked myself.

Sasuke's POV

Did there really have to be a blackout? Hn, I should've been faster at looking for the damn costume. As I tried to find my way off stage in the dark, I kept bumping into things. I was just about to give up searching, until i stepped on something slippery.

I thought, _"WTF is a banana peel doing backstage?!"_

I fell face first on the floor, and before I knew it, I was on the ground. The lights were on again.

I was just about to get up, but I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned and raised my head. I saw Sakura, with a surprised expression on her face. What just happened?

Sakura's POV

The two boys looked up at me. I was still dumbfounded.

_"OMG, did I kiss one of these guys?" _I thought. (AN: I'm not telling yet who kissed Sakura!Hehe!)

* * *

**Wht did ya think? I'm gonna leave it at that for now! Read and review plz!**


	8. Sakura Confused

**Hee hee! I know I left the last chappie with a cliffie, and thanks for the reviews! Loved them! I'm still thinking about who to make Sakura end up with, so I'm just gonna keep writing this for a while. I'm gonna concentrate on this fic for now.**

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

Sakura Confused

_"I'm way, way confused. Who the heck kissed me? Sasuke? Itachi? Dammit! I'm freaking out! That was my first kiss!" _Sakura yelled in her head, frantic.

**_"Hey, at least you know it was a HOT guy," _**pointed out Inner Sakura.

_"Please don't make me panic more than I am right now," _said Sakura.

**_"Fine, fine."_**

"Hey, Sakura!" shouted TenTen.

"Hi TenTen." said Sakura, trying to stay calm.

"How did the practice go?" asked Temari, coming up to them.

"Uh.... Ah...." Sakura stuttered.

"Did something happen?" asked TenTen.

"Temari, TenTen, PLEASE don't tell this to ANYONE." said Sakura, finally giving in.

"What?" asked Temari.

"Um, I... I _accidentaly _kissed, no _he accidentaly kissed me. _Um, I mean, fell on me. Uh... lips brushed against each other... Um," Sakura kept stammering.

"Oh my god, who was it Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's either Sasuke or Itachi," said Sakura, blushing like crazy.

"Holy crap!" Temari shouted, "Sorry," she whispered.

"That kind of thing just makes it more intense," said TenTen, almost freaking out too.

"I know, I know. I mean, it's _Sasuke _and _Itachi. _It was my first kiss too." said Sakura.

"Woah," said Temari, "Must be really intense, not knowing who you kissed."

**_"Hell yeah it's intense!" _**yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, um, I don't know if I should tell you this or not but, the younger Uchiha is coming your way," said TenTen, gesturing behind Sakura's back.

**_"So, do we run or do we run?" _**asked Inner Sakura.

_"Just stay calm, stay calm, which I cannot seem to be doing right now. ARRGGGHH!!!" _thought/said Sakura to Inner Sakura.

"Sakura? You okay?" asked TenTen, waving her hand in from of Sakura's face.

"Should you have told her that?" asked Temari.

"Ok, I'm ok, girls," said Sakura.

"Ok, but still, Sasuke's coming your way," said TenTen.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sasuke, placing his hand lightly on Sakura's shoulder.

"Uh... yeah, sure," said Sakura.

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand, and led her away,_ far away, _from Temari and TenTen. Sakura, of course, was blushing like crazy. Sasuke led her to the school courtyard, and to the water fountain.

"Sasuke, what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I only want to say this once, okay?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Um... ok?"

"Sakura, do you remember the practice for the school play?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah... sure. Why do you ask?" said Sakura, immediately blushing like crazy.

"Well, if you didn't know, I was the one who kissed you," said Sasuke, giving it straight to Sakura, then inching closer to her by the second.

_"What the hell?! Sasuke?? SASUKE UCHIHA??!! HE kissed ME?? Ok, I have got to be crazy or dreaming," _thought Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, you- you were th-the one wh-who ki-ki-kissed m-..." Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's lips on hers.

**_"Holy crap!! He's a damn good kisser!! What are you doing?? Kiss him back!!" _**Inner Sakura was yelling her head off.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura managed to say after he broke off the kiss.

"Consider that as a gift, Sakura," said Sasuke, and walked off. Sakura could've sworn that she saw Sasuke _smile_. (AN: No, that DIDN'T cause a scene in the courtyard, since other people were involved in their businesses.)

Sakura stood there, still as a statue, still staring after Sasuke. She broke off from her trance after a while, and headed back to Temari and TenTen. To her _great _surprise, she saw Itachi talking to her two friends.

_"Huh? What's Itachi doing there?" _thought Sakura.

**_"Asking for you?" _**Inner Sakura gussed.

_"Shut up!" _Sakura said/thought to her Inner Self. As usual, when her Inner Self said that, Sakura could feel herself blushing a small bit. Still, she approached her two friends and Itachi.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, trying to be casual.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you for a moment," said Itachi.

**_"Is he going to have the same talk with us as Sasuke did?" _**asked Inner Sakura.

_"Shut up Inner! Don't mention that ever again!" _thought/said Sakura.

"Sakura?" Itachi offered his hand to Sakura. She blushed bright pink, and put her hand in his. (AN: Wow, Sakura's blushing A LOT here! Poor girl.)

Itachi led her away from her friends, like Sasuke. However, instead of the water fountain, he led her to one of the metal benches in the courtyard. He sat down on the bench, and motioned Sakura to sit beside him.

"Sakura, I have to confess about something. It has to do with the school play," said Itachi.

_"Oh no, not again. Why now?" _thought Sakura, but she was immobilized by Itachi's eyes too much to run away.

"Sakura, when I tripped and fell, I accidentaly kissed you," said Itachi, again like Sasuke, giving it straight to Sakura.

_"No freaking way. I must be crazy, totally crazy... or dreaming. Yeah, I havn't woken up from my dream," _thought Sakura. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi leaning in towards her, and kissing her, full on the mouth.

**_"Another great kisser Uchiha!!" _**squealed Inner Sakura.

Itachi gently broke off the kiss and said, "This was just a more passionate flashback, Sakura. Remember that." Then, he stood up and walked away from her.

And again, Sakura couldn't get her eyes off him. She kept staring at his back as he walked away. She then, gently touched her lips with her fingers.

_"Wow, two guys who kissed me. Who told me the truth?" _Sakura asked herself, deep in thought.

She shook her head gently, and stood up. Sakura walked back to her two friends, who might be getting impatient, or getting suspicious.

_"*Sigh* Is this really even happening? I'm so confused? What does my heart say? Who am I supposed to believe? Arrgghhh!!! This is getting me nowhere," _thought Sakura. She spotted TenTen and Temari still waiting for her. The bell rang, and Sakura ran to her two friends, and walked with them together to their class.

* * *

**Was this chappie good?? Give me your thoughts in your reviews!**


	9. TenTen Plans

**Currently, I'm trying to work on this fic and "Can Enemies Be Lovers", so, I may be updating one or the other. If I feel like it, I might update my other fics as well. Here's the next chappie! Also, here's the disclaimer I ALWAYS forget to write. Also, it's winter break now, so I MIGHT be able to update more frequently.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. (If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would get together in Shippuuden…)**

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts'_

"_**Inner Self"**_

**TenTen Plans   
**

TenTen POV

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Crash*

I rolled around in my bed, thinking **_agai_****_n_** that I would have to buy a new alarm clock. I just went back to sleep. Too lazy to get up anyways, who cares?

What time is it anyway? I was about to get up, but then I just remembered that today was Saturday. I SET AN ALARM ON A SATURDAY?! ARRGGHH!! Wait, why did I set it at eight? It's 8:30 now. Why did I set the alarm?

Now I hear a vibration, and a very familiar ring tone. No doubt, my cell phone. I groggily sat up in my bed, my long hair a mess, and reached for my cell, which was right on my table, beside my bed.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"TenTen? Is that you? It's Temari, and boy you sound awful," said Temari from the other line.

"Tem, I just woke up. I'm not an early riser like you," I answered, and yawned.

"Yeah, maybe now wasn't such a good time," said Temari.

_"Ya think?" _I thought to myself, trying to hold in the feeling of going over to Temari's and killing her for calling at this time, when I was gonna go back to sleep!

"Ten? Still there? Hello?!" Temari practically screamed into my ear. I had to take the phone away from my ear, and rub the soreness that was occuring in my poor ear. Really, I am so seriously gonna kill Temari someday.

"Can you not shout your butt off Tem? People have delicate ears on the other line," I answered her.

"Sorry, but I just called for two reasons," said Temari.

"And those would be?" I encouraged her.

"One, I wanted to discuss our plans for Sakura, and two... well, Neji asked me. He said he couldn't reach you, so he asked me to call you if you have forgotten about your 'breakfast date' with him. TenTen? Ten? You still there?" Temari was asking over and over again if I was still there. I couldn't believe it. No wonder I set the damn alarm! My date with Neji! O.M. Effin. G.

"Yeah, Tem, I'll call you back. I have to see if Neji's still there. God, he's gonna kill me. Bye girl," then I hung up and dashed to the bathroom to get ready. God, how could I forget Neji? Damn I'm so stupid! Ok, then maybe I won't kill Temari. After all, she did remind me of my date.

I quickly combed my hair, and put on a set of clothes I thought would be ok enought for the date. I then rushed out of the house, to the cafe that we were supposed to meet.

_"This running is so going to ruin my looks."_

I was panting like crazy when I reached the cafe. I frantically searched for Neji. Thankfully he was still there, but unfortunately, some bitch was trying to come onto him. I fixed my hair, and tried to calmly come up to Neji and the slut.

I tapped the bitch's shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, but I think you got the wrong seat." I resisted the urge to punch the bitch in that pretty face of hers.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm just minding my own business, talking to my boyfriend." Saying so, she rested her head on Neji's shoulder. Ok, now this is going too far. Neji was pleading me to take the bitch off him, so I did. I pulled her off the chair, and punched her in the face. Then I just sat down in MY seat beside Neji. I saw the bitch crawling away.

_"Humph. What a weakling." _Well, she really is a weak bitch.

I turned to Neji, and started apologizing, continuously. He kept saying that it was ok, but I still kept apologizing. Finally, he must've gotten tired of my babbling, so he put a finger to my lips to shush me. Not surprisingly, I felt my face getting hot. Oh great, I was blushing, **in front of Neji** to boot.

The rest of the date, we just went on talking and eating. And that was when it hit me. I just acted casual, but near the end of out date, I asked Neji if he knew Sasuke and Itachi.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want you to do a small, little favor for me. Please Neji?" I made my puppy dog face.

"Hn, ok. What's the favor?" Yes, the puppy dog face works every time.

"It's like this, so..." I whispered my plan to him, leaving the part out about Sakura. Just asking him to tell a certain someone to be at this exact, same cafe, on Tuesday at 7:30 pm.

"Hn, sure. What are you planning to do?"

"Heh heh, you'll see. Plus, can you give me both their cell number? Don't think of it in a strange way, Neji! I just want to... plan something."

"Fine. I'll send his number to you later. Good bye TenTen."

"C'ya Neji." I hope he doesn't hate me. Oh yeah, I still have to call Temari.

* * *

Sakura's POV

This is boring. Yeah, no school, this is Saturday, but that's no fun. I threw a popcorn piece at the TV. *Sigh* Nothing fun ever happens on weekends. I walked to the kitchen to get more popcorn, but stopped in mid-step when I heard my cell ring. I looked at the I.D, TenTen.

"Sakura, hi," TenTen said, sounding a bit too... too... I can't find the right word.

"Uh, TenTen, what's up? You sound too..." I tried to find the right word for it, but I can't.

"Must be your imagination. Hey, is it ok for you if you come to the 'Fire Leaf Cafe' on Tuesday at 7:30 p.m? Please?" TenTen asked. I could tell she was making her puppy dog face on the other line, judging from her voice.

"I have nothing to do on Tuesday, so it's ok, but for what?" I have a feeling that that girl is up to something.

"Just show up, ok? You'll see why I asked. Bye girl!" Then she hung up. She tells me to come to a cafe, but wouldn't tell me the reason. What's up with that? Ah well, if I don't come then my ears might burst from her yelling, so might as well come. I wonder what she has up her sleeve.

* * *

Monday, School, Third Person POV

TenTen and Temari walked side by side, whispering.

"So, for sure Sakura's gonna come, right?" Temari asked TenTen.

"If she doesn't then all of this is a goner. Well, at least Neji and I have convinced a certain Uchiha to come to the date with Sakura tomorrow," said TenTen, smirking.

"I hope this works TenTen, and not make Sakura mad at **us**."

"Why would it make her mad at us? We're doing her a favor."

"What if she doesn't want that favor? Then we're in deep shit."

"Which girl wouldn't want a boyfriend? Shhh, Sakura's coming this way," TenTen warned Temari, and started to talk about random stuff.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Hey, Sakura, can you make it to the 'Fire Leaf Cafe' tomorrow?" asked Temari.

"Um, sure. But come on guys, tell me why I have to come."

"You'll see tomorrow. But for now, bye Sakura. Come on Temari, run!" TenTen grabbed Temari's hand and ran away from the pink haired teen.

_"What the heck was the running away for?" _Sakura thought to herself.

_**"If they did that, they must not want you to find out what awaits you tomorrow," **_said her Inner Self.

_"Well, if they won't tell me, I'll just have to wait and see."_

_**"You're not gonna try to find out what they're planning?"**_

_"Nah, I'll just wait. I have to get to class now."_

* * *

Tuesday Night at the 'Fire Leaf Cafe'

Sakura came at 7:30 on the dot, wearing a mini skirt, a red spagetti strap top with a white jacket on top. She searched the cafe to TenTen or Temari, but instead of finding them, she found a certain boy, a Uchiha, and gasped.

_"So this was what they were planning? Setting me up with him?" _thought Sakura, _"This is gonna be awkward."_

* * *

**So, I didn't tell which Uchiha it was, but I've already planned who it will be first. I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews to go on with the fic, so please review!**


	10. Date Go Well or Not?

** Thanks for the reviews: xXxChocolate-BunnyxXx, angelpet, High Summoner Sakura, sakura 9000 (),SakuraPetals14, ****HIKARI WARAI**** and I'm-Akemi-chan****! Appreciate it! Here's the next chappie! I HOPE my update isn't too late. ^^ Btw, here's the disclaimer I usually forget to write: I DO NOT own Naruto, sadly.  
**

* * *

"speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_**"Inner Self"**_

**Date Go Well or Not?  
**

_"Damn, they tell me to come here, and set me up? With Sasuke Uchiha? What am I supposed to do?" _Sakura was slightly panicking, but froze, stiff as a board, when she saw TenTen and Temari's eyes peeking through a window near Sasuke. Sakura twitched, almost going out the door to kill those two.

_**"What the heck?! They set us up, and they sneak peek at us?! Let's go and..."**_

_"Shush, we can't create a scene. I'm just gonna pretend I can't see them. So shut it, Inner."  
_

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, and sat down in her seat. When she got there, she saw that Sasuke was just as surprised as she was.

_"So this is the reason you wanted me to come here, huh Neji? I'll have to thank you later," _thought Sasuke, as he smirked.

The Uchiha reached for the menu at the center of the table, and at the same time, Sakura extended her hand. Their fingers touched lightly, and Sakura quickly pulled back her hand, blushing a shade of pink.

"Y-You take the menu first Sasuke," said Sakura. Sasuke just took the menu, and gave it to Sakura. The cherry blossom hesitated, but slowly extended her had to take the menu.

"Um, thanks." Sakura buried her head in the menu, pretending to be searching for the dish she wants, while Sasuke called the waiter and got another menu.

While Sasuke was busy searching for the dish that he wants, Sakura quickly turned around in her seat, and glared at the two spying girls. The cherry blossom kept her menu raised, so that Sasuke wouldn't see her head turned towards TenTen and Temari.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Sakura mouthed out the words. TenTen looked like she didn't have a clue about what Sakura said, but Temari seemed to understand, since she told TenTen what the cherry blossom said.

_"Oh joy, Temari's gonna be our interpreter." _Sakura kept talking to them, asking them why they did this, silently of course.

"Well, out of the three of us, you're the only one without a boyfriend yet. So, we're doing this as a favor," said Temari. Sakura could read her lips, and she twitched.

"Favor? You could've done nothing, y'know!" Sakura mouthed out to her two friends, who sweatdropped outside. Before TenTencould reply, Temari's eyes wandered over to the entrance of the cafe, and her eyes widened. She shook TenTen and pointed to the entrance. The Chinese girl's eyes bulged out as well.

"Go on with your date Sakura, we're gonna go 'off' for a while," said Temari. Grabbing TenTen's hand and dragging her out of Sakura's sight.

"Sakura, have you decided yet?" She almost jumped at Sasuke's voice. The waiter was already standing at their table. Sakura quickly scanned through the menu and said, "Um, I'll have spagetti. What about you?" Sasuke held out his hand for Sakura's menu. She quickly handed it to him. The Uchiha put the two menus together, and gave them to the waiter.

"I'll have the same as her." The waiter walked away after that, leaving the two of them alone.

Sakura and Sasuke sat still and rigid as boards. The Uchiha had his eyes closed and his arms folded. The cherry blossom kept glancing at the window behind her to see if TenTen and Temari have come back.

_"The silence is killing," _thought Sakura as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

* * *

TenTen and Temari while talking to Sakura Temari POV

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Sakura asked us from the inside of the restaurant. I understood what she was saying, but TenTen had a look on her face that said, "What the heck are you saying?"

"She said 'What the heck are you guys doing?'" I answered before she could ask me. Sakura's face looked like she was about to kill us. We talked for a while, but then I saw something from the corner of my eye, so I turned to the entrance. My eyes widened at the people who were standing there. The girly girls of our school a.k.a the bitches of our school.

Ino Yamanaka, the cheerleading captain of our school who just cares about her looks way to much. Karin Kimashi, the person in charge of the cheerleading costumes, which are really slutty by the way. Ami Yokane, another bitch in the cheerleading squad. The girl in charge of practices when Ino was absent. The three of them were always gossiping, not to mention all three of them had enormous crushes on both Uchiha brothers, even if the older Uchiha is a T.A.

I saw that Ino and her girl gang were giggling and gossiping, even now. I shook TenTen's shoulder and pointed to Ino's girl gang at the entrance. I noticed that her eyes widened as well. I turned back to Sakura.

"Go on with your date Sakura, we're gonna go 'off' for a while." Then, I dragged TenTen along with me to the three giggling girls. As we approached them, they noticed us and stopped giggling. Ino folder her arms and faced the two of us.

"Well well, if it isn't the losers. I think there's something missing. Oh right, where is billboard brow anyway?" Oh, how I want to kill her. Sadly murder is not a solution.

Karin and Ami giggled at what Ino said. I felt TenTen twitch beside me. I knew it. When someone insults her, me, or Sakura, she gets tough. And by tough, I mean she settles it right there on the spot. I put my hand on her shoulder to settle her down, indirectly telling her not to lash out at Ino's girl gang.

"It's none of your business where Sakura is." Ino sighed and Karin spoke up.

"I always see you three losers hanging out together. Did billboard brow get scared of you two? Can't blame her." That did it. TenTen tried to break free from my grasp, but I held on tight, and now secured both of my hands onto her shoulders.

"So now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading in the cafe. See ya later, losers," said Ami as she flicked her hair, and walked in the cafe, giggling along with her two girly girl pals.

TenTen was still shaking from the insults, and I was about to attack them as well. At least we restrained ourselves from causing a scene. I was about to go back to check on Sakura when, I remembered.

"TenTen! Sakura's screwed! They'll find Sakura and Sasuke together, and who knows what'll happen!" TenTen then, immediately broke free from me and rushed into the cafe. I was right behind her. When I got inside, I froze. TenTen was frozen as well.

I saw Ino's girl gang staring at Sakura and Sasuke. After a while, Ino stomped over to their table. Karin and Ami followed her, all three of them shaking with anger. When all three of them were there, Ino slapped Sakura. After that Karin slapped Sakura's other cheek. It doesn't even end there. Ami flicked her forehead as well, and I don't think she flicked softly. All of them are in big trouble now. TenTen and I rushed over to their table; I grabbed Karin and Ami from behind while TenTen grabbed Ino.

I saw the look on Sakura's face. She was gently touching her cheek, the place where Ino had slapped her. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I turned to look at Sasuke, and his face showed only one thing: complete and utter shock. I just said "excuse us" to the two of them and dragged the two bitches outside. TenTen followed me, dragging Ino along with her.

I continued dragging the two bitches until I was sure that it was a place where no one could see us. I could hear TenTen behind me, so I know that she would be here soon. I waited for TenTen to show up, and when she did, I released the two struggling bitches in my hands and hit them as hard as I could. Oh, how joyful it would be if I ruined their pretty little nose jobs.

I turned to TenTen and she hit Ino too. Suddenly, Karin and Ami tackled me from behind. So they want a fight, huh? Well if they want one, they got one. Me and TenTen punched them, slapped them, pulled their hair out, and pretty much tortured them. They made comebacks of course, but TenTen and I weren't even hurt much. The only thing we got were a couple of slaps and some scratches.

After the two of us were done with those three, we headed back to check on Sakura.

* * *

Sakura POV when Temari and TenTen froze

Finally, I got a conversation going on with Sasuke. Everything was going well, surprisingly. I kept asking Sasuke random questions while eating my spagetti. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped talking and looked up, at something or someone beside our table.

I turned my head to look, and I was greeted by a hand across my cheek. Shock overcame me. Not long after, another hand slapped my other cheek. Oh it doesn't end there. I was flicked on the forehead as well. Damn, the flick was painful too.

**_"What the hell?! Why I outta! Come on, let's kick their butts!" _**My Inner is so enthusiastic. My cheeks and forehead were stinging with pain. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried not to cry. I swore to myself a long time ago that I would no longer be cry baby Sakura. I turned to look at Sasuke, and I could see that he was shocked as well.

I turned back to the three girls that slapped and flicked me, and saw that Temari and TenTen were already dragging them outside. I turned back to Sasuke and saw that his eyes were filled with concern. Concern for... me? Man, my life is a mess. I tried. I tried really hard not to cry, but I just couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I hung my head and let my tears spill out.

I couldn't see it, but I heard Sasuke call the waiter, and I think he paid the bill for both of us. He tugged on my hand gently, telling me to get up. How can I look at him with my tear stained face? I heard him sigh, and felt his hand on my chin, and lift my head up so that I was looking straight at him.

He let go of my chin, and tugged at my hand again. What was the use of resisting now? I got up from my seat and followed Sasuke. He still hadn't let go of my hand. When we got outside, I spotted TenTen and Temari. They saw me and their faces relaxed. Sasuke walked me back home too. It was really... nice of him to do so. I hoped that little scandal back there hadn't affected him in any way.

When we got to my doorstep, Sasuke finally let go of my hand and said a polite good night. (AN: Yes, Sasuke held Sakura's hand the whole way! ^^) I thanked him for walking me home, and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, I rushed into my house, and ran up to my room.

I took a hot bath and changed into my PJs. Then, I laid in my bed, trying to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about the incident that happened today at the cafe. After a while though, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So..... how was this chappie? Please review! ^^**


	11. What'll Happen Now?

**Next chappie's here! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm-Akemi-chan: Sure you can! Save some fun for Sakura, TenTen, and Temari though! XD**

**SakuraPetals14: Of course she is! Wait and see! ;)**

**TStar14: He he! Don't worry; she'll get them back soon… (insert evil laugh here)**

**xXxtHe pOcKy iS mInE bItChxXx: Thanks! ^^**

**High Summoner Sakura: Thanks for reviewing! Die pigs die!! (evil laugh)**

**MeyTheSuperstar: Yep, Ino does ask for a thrashing. **

* * *

"speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_**"Inner Self"**_

**What'll Happen Now?  
**

Temari POV

A school day, Wednesday. Those bitches really pissed me off yesterday night. I don't think they'll show up today, since TenTen and I ruined their oh, so pretty faces. I hope Sakura's all right.

I slung my bag over my shoulders, and walked to school. On the way, I saw Sakura. She looks... ok, I guess. She was smiling lightly, but I bet she's hurting a bit from the slaps. She saw me, and waved. I walked over to her, and together, the two of us walked to school.

"Sakura, how're you feeling?" I'm really curious. What happened last night after we beat up the three bitches? I'm pretty sure that Sasuke walked Sakura home, though.

"I'm fine, Temari. Don't worry about yesterday. Act as if that never happened." Right... she says that, but I'm pretty sure she's pissed at the three girls too.

"And what if they come 'challenging' us first? TenTen and I can't just let that pass." Sakura is too nice to other people. Even people who hurt her, physically and emotionally.

"I just have to say, learn to tolerate them. Aren't they popular around here, Temari? If they are, wouldn't--" I just had to interrupt her. I'm not the type to stand back and watch one of my closest friends suffer because of three bitches.

"I don't care! Sakura, you need to stand up for yourself too, y'know. Sure, the three of them are, I guess they're popular. But still, you can't let that stop you from standing your ground, Sakura."

"Temari, y'know, I promised myself that I would no longer be crybaby Sakura, but a girl who can stand up for herself. Unfortunately, yesterday's incident didn't prove that point much. I'll tell you this, I can fight them if I want, but my feelings just... take over, and sometimes, I cry instead of fight. So... yeah. You must think I'm crazy or something now."

Huh. So Sakura needs to take control of her feelings better. Hm...Oh, we're already at school.

"Sakura, TenTen and I'll talk to you later about yesterday ok? You don't mind her knowing what you told me about your feelings going... out, right?"

"Nah, it's ok. Besides, you guys are my friends. See ya later, Temari!" I ran to my classroom and parted ways with her. I wonder if those three will show up. I haven't seen them yet, though.

* * *

During Lunch TenTen POV

I was sitting at our usual spot, waiting for Sakura and Temari to show. Where were they anyway? Oh, there they are.

"Saku, Tem! Over here!" What's bothering me right now is what happened yesterday. Will the three pigs show up? Well, maybe not. I haven't seen them, and it's already lunch time.

"Hey Ten. Look, about yesterday? Uh... Sakura could've totally kicked their asses!" Ok now what? My bored expression changed to a surprised one immediately.

"Then why didn't you? I would've loved to see that Sakura!" Really, if she could've, then she should've! That way, those pigs can see that if they mess with us, they're dead meat!

"Uh... it's cuz sometimes my feelings, the soft part of me, take over, and I just... cry instead of fight. So... yeah, I'm pretty screwed sometimes." Ok... someone needs to get a better hold of their feelings.

"Look Sakura, you need to take control of your feelings or... oh, no freaking way!" Great. Just great. I pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria, and Sakura and Temari turned around. I could see their eyes widen. Sakura's hand, placed on the table top, clenched into a fist, and her expression hardened.

Ino, Ami, and Karin, all three of them entered the cafeteria, but not in their normal slutty clothes. They all had bandages wrapped around their head, legs, and arms. Too much of an exagerration! A group of girls immediately rushed toward them, their faces showing pity and concern.

"Ino-chan, what happened to you?!"

"OMG Karin-san, who did this to you?!"

"*Gasp!* Ami-chan, why are you like this?!"

Even though Temari, Sakura, and I were not close to them, I could still hear them talk. And boy, was it sooooo fake! Ugh, I could just puke!

"*Sniff* You wouldn't believe this girls. Ami, Karin, and I were just minding our own business when those three," Ino pointed at our table, causing the crowd's heads to turn our way, "came up to us, and threatened us."

"Yes, it's true, girls. They threatened us, and when we said that we wouldn't do as they said, each of them took on each of us, and pummeled us." Ami fake cried after she said her little speech. Ugh, I could just kill them now.

"OMG, they did that?!"

"They're evil, evil!"

Great, I can hear the rumors now. *Sigh* They should be thankful that Temari and I didn't go all out on them yesterday.

"ALRIGHT YOU SLUTS, THAT'S IT!" I turned my head in Sakura's direction. She was standing, and her face was filled with anger plus... tears? My eyes followed her as she stomped toward the crowd's direction. I stood up and followed her as well. Temari did too. I could tell she was also concerned about Sakura. And so was I.

"Oh no. They're doing it again! Please help us, girls!" Red head bitch Karin fake cried after saying that.

The group shielded the three bitches. Ugh, I can't believe that they would buy such cheap crap coming from their mouths! Both Temari and I were about to yell at the girls that it was all a lie, when Sakura punched one of them. That poor girl literally flew back. I stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"S-Sakura, come on, don't make a scene in here." Temari was trying to calm her down, but to no avail. Sakura didn't punch any more girls in the crowd, but forcefully pushed them out of her way as she approached Ino, Ami, and Karin, who were trembling like crazy.

"You. You hurt me yesterday, and you come here with this getup, and make a scene? You low lives!" Saying so, she punched Karin in the gut, making her fly back, like the other poor girl did. When Sakura's scary, she's really scary.

Ino and Ami backed up, and ran for their lives. Temari and I held back Sakura, trying to calm her down. After a while though, she stopped breathing heavily, and calmed down. I think she was conscious when she punched them.

"Sorry about that guys. Couldn't control myself." Huh. Sakura was back. Note to self: **Never** mess with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Yay, I got the next chappie up! Sorry if it was a bit short, but school's gonna open soon! NOOOO! *Ahem!* So, what do you guys think? Review plz!**


	12. He Saw What I Did?

**The last chappie m****ade Saku scary! O_o Thank you for the reviews! Btw, sorry for the late update! I was busy with tests and stuff and all that crap.  
**

**XxGoddess-of-the-4-elementsxX****: Wow, really? You must hate them… a lot!**

**itachimeri1989****: I'm still in the process of thinking who Sakura will end up with so… you'll see! ^^**

**tOkYo mEtRo gIrL****: Thanks! I know, I wanna make them longer, but school!! (I wanna cry when the word "school" or "homework" is mentioned.)**

**TStar14****: I know, it was short… Don't worry, I'll put the two brothers in again, soon. **

**SakuraPetals14****: Hee hee! Thanks! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but with homework again, it's gonna be harder then when I updated on vacation!**

**

* * *

**

"speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_**"Inner Self"**_

**He Saw What I Did?  
**

Sakura POV

I can't believe it. I just had to make new... a lot of new enemies. Argh, my Inner Self just had to take over... dammit!

_**"Shannaro! Those bitches deserved it! Do you think I'm gonna let them get away with what they did to you?!"**_

_"I know, I know, but still, it could've been better if you didn't drive me to do that! UGH!_"

I banged my head against the table a couple of times. Ok... now a few faces are staring at me...

**_"Whatever, what's done is done. Heads up, Deidara-sensei's coming!" _**I raised my head a bit to see the blond sensei looming over me. I innocently smiled, and went back to sketching. *Sigh* I wonder if Sasuke and Itachi saw what I did in the cafeteria. They must think I'm some kind of moron if they _did_ see me. That would be... just.... argh!!

**_"If you don't focus on your sketch, Deidara-sensei might just put us in detention, you know." _**That is totally not helping... AT ALL! Stupid Inner.

"Alright, class is over. Haruno, if I catch you not paying attention in class again, you'll be spending the day after school with me, in detention." Yeesh, did Deidara-sensei not see what I did in the cafeteria? Ok, maybe he did and is taking the side of the three so called girls who like to make my life miserable!

"Haruno, just forget about what happened in the cafeteria. What's done is done, and you can't change the past. Actually, I thought that those three deserved it." Huh... so Deidara-sensei's on my side after all.

"Heh heh... ok then. C'ya Deidara-sensei." Deidara-sensei can be slightly annoying at times, but he's still okay. I ran to my locker to switch books for my next class, and guess who was leaning on my locker? The one and only Uchiha, Itachi. *Gulp* What does he want, now?

"I-Itachi, hi. What brings you here?" Please don't let it be about the incident in the cafeteria, please, please...

"I'm just here to congratulate you on what you did in the cafeteria. It was very... entertaining." Itachi then smirked after saying that. But does that mean he doesn't think I'm some kind of moron?

"S-so, you think what I did was... right? That they deserved it?" Huh... so it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Of course. They may be popular, but those idiots who idolize them just don't see the real them. You did the right thing in my mind, Sakura." I hung my head for a while after he said that. Hm, I guess I agree with him. Those girls ARE very bitchy.

_**"Shannaro! He doesn't think we're morons! Score! Plus, he. looks. so. HOT!"**_ Shut it Inner! Sheesh, that girl always pop up at times like this.

I took a glance at Itachi, and thought about what my Inner had said. When he looked my way, directly into my eyes, I felt my cheeks getting hotter, reddening. I quickly turned my head away from him.

"To be honest, I guess he does look hot." Crap! I quickly put my hands over my mouth. Ah... I did NOT just say what I think I just said! DAMMIT! For sure he heard it! I spared a quick glance in his direction again... and found that he was smirking... like... really smiling! A Uchiha, SMILING! This must be the end of the world, as TenTen or Temari would have said it.

I gulped as Itachi walked towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and I'm sure my blush is getting redder by the minute. I could just tell he's standing right in front of me, close to me. I really could sense the heat radiating off his body. I then felt his arms embrace me, and his lips planting a kiss on the top of my head.

What could I do, but hug him back? He chucked silently when I returned his hug. Then it hit me. Why the hell was I doing this in a hallway? With lots of people staring at us? DAMMIT! WHY DID I JUST REALIZE IT?! I didn't want to hurt Itachi's feelings by breaking off the hug in a jerking manner, so I just slowly, unwrapped my arms around him.

A few seconds later, he also let go of me. I had already opened my eyes, and looked around me. *Gulp* EVERYONE was staring at me. I think I was still blushing, but who cares? I gave Itachi a quick goodbye hug, got out my books from my locker, and ran to my next class.

As I ran, I heard whispers about "That girl's dating Uchiha, Itachi?" or "OMG! I'm she's soooo lucky!" I hadn't ran far when I spotted the "Evil Three" (AN: Guess who they are!) Their eyes were popping out like huge saucers. I could almost make out what they were thinking... "WTF is that pink haired bitch doing with Itachi?!"

Thankfully, they didn't do anything when I ran past them. They just stood there, their eyes bulging out. Ino's long bangs covered her right eye, and her head was lowered a bit. I almost feel...** sorry** for them. I mean... actually sorry for them!

**_"You've gotta be kidding me! You feel sorry for THEM?! Are you out of your freakin' mind?!" _**Ahhh!! STFU Inner! They may act like bitches, but they have feelings too!

**_"Whatever! Seriously, they treat you like shit, and you feel SORRY for them?! Sheesh!" _**Please, PLEASE shut up! Thank god, I made it in time! As I entered the classroom, I thought about what Itachi did, in the process, I blushed... **again!** Ugh... I have a feeling that things are gonna get uglier than it already is.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for not updating earlier! I had homework, tests, and stuff like that! Gomen! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Review after reading please! Thank you! ^w^  
**


	13. You Weren't the Girl I Used To Know

**Yeesh, the last two chapters were too short! Sorry about that! I'll try to make this chapter longer! And by the way, this chappie might seem surprising...  
**

**

* * *

**"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

**You Weren't the Girl I Used to Know**

Sakura POV

It's been two days since the Itachi incident. Ahhh, I can't get it out of my mind! Plus, I can't believe it, but I still feel sorry for Ino's gang. *sigh* Ino... you've changed drastically. I never thought you would become like this, with _**them**_. Well, you never know how much people can change.

"Hey, Sakura, over here!" Temari called out to me. She was sitting with TenTen at our usual lunch spot. I walked over to them, and sat down in my usual seat. My face must've looked troubled, 'cuz when I sat down, Temari asked me a question that made me spew out the juice I was drinking.

"Sakura, did something happen between you and Sasuke?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

_**"Well at least she's close,"**_ said my Inner. Close, but that's just part of the problem. I wonder if I should tell them my past. Well, I should also talk to Ino, face to face. I can't believe that she would side with **them**.

"Sakura? Hellooooo, Earth to Sakura... HEY!" said TenTen waving her hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at TenTen.

"Why are you all spaced out? Something's bothering you, I know it! Does it have something to do with Sasuke? Or those three?" asked TenTen, as she gestured towards the table where Ino, her gang, and more preppy girls were sitting. Ahhh, this is just a burden... I think I'll just tell them. There's no hiding anything between us.

"Uh, TenTen, Temari, you guys know Ino as a preppy, bitchy, selfish, fangirl of the Uchiha brothers, right?" Well, I already know their answer to that anyway. They're gonna say...

"Well, duh! Isn't that kinda obvious?" said TenTen. Right on mark. "Though I have to say Ino's a bit better than the other two bitches," answered Temari. Well, almost on mark. At least Ino's not as bad as the other two, right? Temari?TenTen?

"Would you two believe me if I said Ino wasn't like this when we were kids? That we used to be best friends?" Their jaws dropped, and, very obviously, I could tell they were really surprised.

"Seriously? You two were best friends?" asked TenTen, her eyes bulging out like saucers. I nodded my head. Temari seemed to be... pretty shocked. She spoke up after a while.

"B-But, she-in the restaurant-you and Sasuke- how?" Temari managed to stutter out. I sighed and told them my childhood.

Flashback Sakura's POV

"Hey, move it Forehead!" Ugh, another bully. Why is it that all the pushing and name calling are directed towards **me**?! Why can't I have a normal forehead?

"Hey, that's not very nice!" My ears perked up. Did someone just defend me? I turned around to see a girl about my age with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Stay outta this Ino," contered the purple headed girl. Ino just took out three flowers and threw them directly in the girl's mouth.

"INO!" yelled the purple head, with the flowers still in her mouth.

"You know, if I were you, I would spit them out right away. Those are poisonous," Ino said calmly. The other girl froze, and screamed her head off, running away as fast as she could.

The young blond giggled and said, "Actually, only the roots are poisonous. They should know that. Are you ok? Did they do anything to you? I'm Ino by the way. Ino Yamanaka." Ino grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Um, I'm Sakura," I muttered. Ino cupped her hand and put it to her ear.

"What? You know, you have to speak up a bit," teased the young blond.

"My name is Sakura!" I managed to yell.

Ino put a finger on my forehead and said, "Now that's better. They bully you all the time because of your forehead, right?" I managed to nod slightly.

"Well, when you cover it with your bangs, it kinda seems bigger. Come back here tomorrow, and I'll give you something nice, ok?" Ino then walked away from me. I was just sitting there, shocked. Had I made a new friend?

The next day

I came back to the place where I had met Ino yesterday. I wonder if she's gonna show up. A while later, I saw her walking towards me with a red ribbon in her hand.

When she got to me, Ino tied the ribbon on my head and parted my bangs. "There, that's better," she commented. "Now come with me, I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Ino took my hand and took me to her friends.

When we got there, Ino introduced, "Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. Go on Sakura, say hi."

I just hid behind Ino, and whispered a small, "Nice to meet you."

Flashback end

I thought back to the past. Ino was my first friend, and we played with each other every day. Several months later, Ino told me that her family had to move to another place and that she was switching schools.

"Ino, promise me that when we meet again, you'll be my best friend again," I had said to her, tears falling out of my eyes.

Ino had patted my shoulders and smiled. "Of course Sakura. You'll always be my best friend."

I'll always be your best friend... Sure Ino, like you kept that promise.

"And so that's basically it. We were best friends once, but I don't know what changed her," I told TenTen and Temari. They absorbed every word I told them, listening with curiousty.

"I think I might know. Well, this is when Ino was much older, but when Ino came here, Ami and Karin took her in and accepted her as their friend. Then, a few days later, Ino was acting like Ami and Karin. I'm guessing that those two bitches caused Ino's change in personality," said Temari.

I was pretty shocked. So, Ami and Karin were the cause of Ino's change. Grr, I need to talk to Ino now.

I pushed back my chair, and walked towards Ino's table. The three of them became alert, as did many of the other girls at their table. I took Ino's wrist in my hand, and pulled her away from her table.

"Hey, what're you going to do with Ino-san?!" demanded one of the girls. More question and taunts came at me, and I was getting impatient each second.

"I need to talk to her alone, so mind your own business!!" I yelled at them. That seemed to quiet them down.

I took Ino out of the cafeteria and to my locker. "So billboard brow, what do you want to talk to me about?"

I didn't answer her yet. I opened my locker and took out two things, a picture of the two of us when were were young, and the ribbon that she gave me.

Ino's eyes widened when she saw those two things. I put them back into my locker and asked her, "Ino, what happend to you? You didn't use to be like this. Did those two change you or something? Please tell me."

Ino just stared at me like she had just committed a murder or something. Then, Ino did something that shocked me. She started crying. The Ino I used to know didn't cry either, and I didn't expect the new Ino to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, I'm s-so sorry that I-I hurt you wh-when you first c-came h-here!" wailed Ino. I hugged her to soothe her. But why did she ignore me and act like I was an enemy? Was it because she had loved Sasuke first and he had fallen for me? It is really love, or is it just a crush?

* * *

**Yay, I got this chapter done! By the way, I'm going to concentrate mostly on my new fic, "The Pokemon Adventures of Team 7", so I might update a bit slowly on this fic. If you guys want, you can read my new fic. Review after reading please!**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

I haven't been updating this story for a looong time now, and I don't plan too. I've just realized that this story is too similar to my more recent "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend". I would like to say sorry to the people who liked this, faved this, and put this story on their alerts list. If you want to read a story like this, please check out "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" on my profile. I find them very similar, so I'm thinking of discontinueing this story. Sorry everyone. It's also been a year since I last updated, so, sorry about that. The school year's almost done, so I might be able to update "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" more frequently. I apologize, again, for the people who loved this fic.

**~ Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku**


End file.
